Un regalo a Sakura especial navidad
by ExorcistaAzul97
Summary: Sasuke se peleó con Sakura en el dia de Navidad y ahora el quiere resorverlo. ¿Que podra hacer?


**Un regalo para Sakura. _[Especial Navidad]_**

_**23 de diciembre...**_

_**-¡Te odio!-había gritado hecha furia, justo cuando golpeó la puerta.**_

** La pelea duró un día y horas... Y se estaba volviendo loco...**

** Tal vez él esperaba que ella volviera y le hablase con el tiempo de unas horas, para así no tener "culpa".**

** Pero jamás volvió a verlo y sufrió la culpa.**

**24 de diciembre...**

**-No me digas... ¿Te peleaste con Sakura-chan otra vez?**

**-Hmp...-rodó los ojos.**

** Y ahí estaba él, cruzado de brazos. Implorando, no, más bien, reclamando que Sakura apareciera... Aunque no tenía la miníma idea de que iba a decirle.**

** Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a la aldea hace tres meses atrás, para después estar con Sakura Haruno, la número 2, después de su maestra, en medicina.**

**-¿Sasuke?**

** Sasuke, cegado por la oscuridad, en ese tiempo, había tratado de matarla. Sin embargo, Naruto la rescató en ese preciso momento. La lucha fue dura al igual que larga. Aunque esta vez triunfó Konoha...**

** El Uchiha abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital. ¿Qué le diría...?**

**-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal...? **

** Sólo caminó unos pasos hacia delante, y entonces levantó su rostro pálido y aturdido.**

**-Lo siento...**

** El abrazo era cálido y conmovedor. Transmitía un sentimiento puro, inigualable... **

_**-¿Porqué haces esto...?-sollozó la pelirosa, casi en un gemido.**_

_** Él la miró a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos jades...**_

_**-Porque te amo...**_

**-¿Dónde está?-su voz era dura, exigente.**

**-¿Y porqué me lo preguntas a mí, teme? Es tu no...**

**-¡Sólo quiero saber dónde está! ¡Y sé que tú lo sabes!-explotó. **

**-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y luego qué?-sabía que estaba desafiando al gran Sasuke Uchiha, y eso lo puso rabioso.**

**-¡No sé que haré con ella, sólo necesito...!**

**-Pues si tanto la quieres ver, búscala tú mismo, teme.- se puso de espaldas y miró hacia la ventana.- Tal vez no me obedezcas como amigo, pero lo harás porque yo soy el Hokague.**

**Y la mera idea de que él era Hokague lo hizo contenerse. ¡Como detestaba a Sakura! Salió de la oficina sin protestar, y comenzó a pensar en dónde... ¿Dónde estaría Sakura?**

_**-¡Te detesto!**_

_**-¡Oh, por favor!-se levantó del sillon- ¡Es sólo un simple regalo...!**_

_**-¡Significa que no sabes nada de mi! -replicó furiosa. -¡Eres horrible, Sasuke...!**_

_**-Entonces dime que quieres de regalo y adiós problema.**_

_**-Eres detestable, horrible... egoísta y un orgulloso... ¡No sabes nada de mí!**_

_**-¡El sentimiento es mutuo, Sakurita!**_

_**-¡Te odio!**_

** Ya habían pasado casi cinco horas de búsqueda y búsqueda, pero nada, sin rastro. Era como si la tierra se la hubiese comido. **

** Eran casi las doce de la noche y la navidad se acercaba... Y la pasaría, una vez más, solo...**

** Se sentó en un banco, cerca de una gran plaza dónde varios niños y adultos esperaban los maravillosos fuegos artificiales. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó... pensó...**

_**Tal vez tenía razón... No sé nada de ella...**_

**Cuando los volvió a abrir escuchó y vió los fuegos artificiales, las sirenas sonando arduamente.**

_**-Sasuke-kun... Si alguna vez pudieras escoger entre la persona que más quieres o tú vida. ¿A quién eligirías...?**_

**Se levantó del asiento, resignado. Algún día la vería, y si no, se lo tenía bien merecido. Era un ingrato.**

**-Sasuke...**

**Se que inmovil, sin aliento. Estaba aliviado por sentir su voz tan tranquilizadora, no obstante el escalofrío y el miedo le recorría desde el cuerpo hacía el corazón.**

_**No quiero perderte...**_

"**Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" No quería perderla, no otra vez... Cuando la había encontrado, por fin, una nueva alma, una persona preciada en su vida...**

**Apretó los puños.**

**-S...Sólo quería decirte... desearte, Feliz Navidad...**

_**Es eso... Sólo eso... ¿O algo más, Sakura?**_

**-Y... Y que... sobre lo nuestro...**

_**Por favor... no...**_

**No quería escucharla, así que habló, con voz ronca, grave:**

**-¿Te acuerdas? Una vez me pusiste a elegir entre dos cosas importantes para mí...**

**Sakura quedó muda, recordando todos los momentos con Sasuke.**

**-_Sasuke-kun... Si alguna vez pudieras escoger entre la persona persona que más quieres o tú vida... ¿A quién eligirías...?_**

**-Sí...-musitó. -Lo recuerdo, tú elegiste...**

_**-A mi vida, está claro.**_

**¿Él quería deprimirla? ¿Humillarla? ¡Por Dios que no permitiría eso!**

**-Esa vez... elegí mi vida, y lo volvería a hacer.**

**-Ya no quiero escucharte...-murmuró en un gemido frustrado.-No me caes bien, Sasuke... No te quiero...**

**El pelinegro azulado se volteó y tomó posesivamente de su labios. Indignada, intentó safarse con sus manos aunque él se había adelantado... Cuando se separaron, por falta de aire, Sasuke la miró a los ojos, sin separarse un centímentro de ella.**

_**Ya sé... sé que regalarte, Sakura...**_

**-¿Te enojaste?**

**-¿Tú qué crees, Uchiha?-dijo, desafiante.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¡Suéltame...!**

**Un beso corto la interrumpió.**

**-Te enojaste sin saber nada...-y se acercó a su oído, susurrándole. -Porque mi vida eres tú.**

**Eso fue lo más tierno que le hayan dicho en su vida.**

**Volvió a besarla, esta vez, con ternura y todo el amor que tuvo desde que la conoció... Sakura rompió en llantos, mientras le correspondía al gran amor de su vida.**

**-Ya sé que regalarte...**

**-Sasuke...-jadeó casi sin aire.-No hace falta que me regales nada... yo sólo...**

**-¡Shh...!-le puso el dedo índice en los labios.-¿Te casarías conmigo?**

**Sakura quitó su mano y lo abrazó fuertemente, ocultándo sus lágrimas mientas asentía levemente.**

**-Sí... si quiero...**

**Él le levantó el rostro, esbozándole una sonrisa tierna.**

**-Te amo...**

**Ninguno de los dos recordaba quien lo dijo primero... Estaban lo sufientemente clavados el uno al otro. Abrazándose, mientras miraban los fuegos artificiales, disfrutando la mejor de la navidad...**

**...Juntos.**

**Fin~**

**¿Qué les pareció? ^^ **


End file.
